


Risking Fingers

by TheMoodyAngel



Series: Risking Fingers [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Light Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoodyAngel/pseuds/TheMoodyAngel
Summary: When Sara keeps leaving her knives all over the ship some of her crew gets a little testy. Set after Leonard comes back but with Rip still part of the Legion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that popped into my head. Since I'm a huge Captaincanary shipper I had to have Leonard even tho its not exactly cannon.

Amaya yawned as she made her way to the bathroom. She was always the first to go to bed and the first to wake up - that way she didn't have to wait in line for the bathroom every morning. It was a habit she had developed while in the JSA, since their rigorous training prevented anyone from sleeping in.

After brushing her hair she reached for her toothbrush and flinched back when her fingers brushed against a cool sharp edge.

"What the hell!?"

"What is it?" Nate said as he walked up to the door.

"This," Amaya responded as she reached out to pick up the object. She gingerly removed it from where it innocently sat in the cup next to her toothbrush.

"Isn't that one of Sara's knives?" He asked as she held it up.

"It must be since no one else really uses them. But what on earth is it doing in here?" 

"No idea. I'll ask her about it later. Are you almost done in here?"

"Almost." As Nate went back into the hall to wait, Amaya set the knife on the edge of the steel sink. Hopefully Sara would find it later and put it back in it's proper place . . .

 

* * *

 

 The next one to find their fingers at risk was Jax. He was in the engine room, half buried in the engines and trying to figure out why they kept stalling. He didn't even know that a time ship  _could_ stall for crying out loud.

"Gideon, are you sure you can't find anything wrong?"

"Yes, Mr. Jackson.  All parts of the engine appear to be intact. I can detect nothing out of place."

"What the hell then!" Jax fumed as he disentangled himself from the inner workings of the ship. 

"There is no damn reason for my ship to be malfunctioning!"

"I do have one suggestion Mr. Jackson." Said the AI in a conversational tone.

"Spit it out Gideon, if I don't get the Waverider to 100 percent Sara'll thow my ass off of it."

"I highly doubt that Miss Lance would commit such an act no matter how upset she might become. However, it could be that something is interfering with the electric currents connecting the engines. The beams are mostly covered but there is a slight gap between the two engine casings where something small might be able to fall and become stuck in place."

"Why didn't you mention this before Gideon?" Asked Jax as he made his way across the room to the three inch gap between the hulking steel structures. As he bent to press his eye to the gap the AI responded.

"I am sorry Mr. Jackson, I assumed you knew every inch of the ship and therefore every possible area of potential malfunction. You say as much on a regular basis."

Jax rolled his eyes. Who knew a computer could have an attitude.

"Hey, I see something." Jax slowly maneuverd his hand into the space.

"Please be careful Mr. Jackson, touching the beams could result in deathly injury."

 "Yeah, I got that." Jax muttered.

He groped around for the object and clutched at the cold sharp edge, gripping it and sliding it back out.

"What the heck is this doin back here!?"

"It appears to be one of Miss Lance's throwing knives."

"I can see that Gideon. But how did it get stuck in between my engines?" Jax looked up at the ceiling as if he could see the AI as she gave her response. 

"I did observe Miss Lance and Mr. Snart enter this room earlier yesterday, although for some reason my cameras malfunctioned while they were inside, so I am afraid that I am unable to provide any more information."

"What the hell." Jax mumbled. He left the knife in the cargo room on his way back to the library. Hopefully Sara would put it back with the rest of them.

 

* * *

 

 Ray wandered through the halls. They had just gone several rounds with the Legion, who had somehow managed to invade the Waverider while it was docked in the 30's. They hadn't lost anyone and their piece of the spear was safe but the ship had been a mess and everyone was more than a little banged up.

Mick had a nasty gash on his head, Sara, a dislocated shoulder, and Jax a concussion, which poor Martin was feeling as well. However, only Mick was still down. Everyone else had worked to put the Waverider back to rights.

 They had just finished cleaning, which had been super easy - thanks to his own superior organization skills thought Ray. Now if only he could get Mick to stick to the chore chart.

He was on his was to the medbay to see how the arsonist in question was doing when something glinted on the wall in the artificial light.

"What's this?" He walked up and peered at the object. 

"Huh. Sara must've been aiming at the speedster, otherwise there's no way she would've missed." Ray shrugged and reached up to pull the blade out of the wall.

And pulled.

And pulled.

He was red in the face when he finally stepped away.

"OK." He sighed, "that's not coming out anytime soon. I'll just ask Sara to take care of it." He paused in thought, "as soon as her shoulder is better."

"HEY HAIRCUT!" Mick yelled from the medbay around the corner "IS THAT YOU? YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING TO YOURSELF!"

"No, no, of course not Mick." Ray jogged away from the impailed wall, forgetting all about the knife - at least until an hour later when he found two more similar situations next to his bedroom door . . .

 

* * *

 

It was a week later and Nate was in the library with his feet propped up reading when Stein walked in.

"Oh hey Professor, Whatcha up to?"

"Greetings Mr. Heywood, I was just looking to see if I could help with any research. Since we've been in the temporal zone for a while now I find myself itching, so to speak, for something to do."

"Oh yea, sure. Here, pull up a chair." He said while taking his feet off the desk.

"Thank you" Stein said as he sat down.

"Here," Nate said as he passed a pile of books over, "start with some of these."

They read in silence for a while before Stein grabbed a new book and opened to a random page.

"Oh my!" He gasped as a clatter accompanied his exclaimation, causing Nate to look up.

"What was that?" He followed the Professor's gaze to the floor where a small silver knife shined innocently.

"Was this in the book?" He asked Stein as he carefully picked it up.

"Yes, it was indeed. It slid out and almost hit me as soon as I opened the pages."

"Amaya found one next to her toothbrush a while back. I gotta tell Sara to stop leaving these around." 

"It's strange." Stein murmured thoughtfully.

"How so?" Nate asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well in the past Miss Lance has always seemed so particular about her weapons. Always keeping them clean and put away when they're not on her person. But as of late, she seems to be leaving them in the oddest of places."

"That's weird. Well, we can ask her about it later. For now I'll just put this where we can't cut ourselves by accident." Nate tossed the pice of steel into a drawer as he spoke and it wasn't long before they forgot about it. 

For a little while at least. Very soon tho, the entire ship was going to get a rude awakening. 

 

* * *

 

Mick was in the kitchen; eating as usual. After raiding the cabinets he moved on to the fridge. He knew there was a cake in here damn it. A chocolate one. Yes! He pulled it out and then paused. There was a hilt sticking out of the top of the frosting.

Mick stared for a second and then shrugged. If Sara stuck one of her ninja knives in a cake then he was gonna use it. He pulled the knife out and used it to cut a huge chunk loose. Then he tossed it on the counter, shoved the cake back in the fridge and grabbed his beer.

There wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't tried to sit down. 

He put his beer on the table, pulled a chair out, and plopped down. Or at least, partway down.

He leapt up screaming before he actually hit the seat.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? I'M GONNA-"

"What on earth?" Stein came running into the room with Jax right behind him.

"Yo, what happened man?" Asked Firestorm's younger half.

"MY ASS! I GOT STABBED IN THE ASS!" Mick roared.

Before the other two men totally understood what had happened, Mick was waddling by with one hand over his wounded ass cheek. In his wake he left the culprit: one of Sara's many blades skewering the seat of Micks chair, the tip dyed red with the burly man's blood.

The whole crew had been finding their Captains blades in the weirdest places for weeks now, but for Mick this was the last straw.

 

* * *

 

 Sara was oblivious to the chaos going on within her ship. She was in her office on the couch in the corner, keeling on the cushions and leaning down to lock lips with the crook beneath her. His hands were tangled in her blond hair and hers were pressed into the fabric above his shoulders.

They had been like this for several minutes and the assassin was starting to feel lightheaded when they finally came up gasping for air. She stared at his flushed face and sparkling eyes and knew hers must be twice as red.

"You know," drawled the crook, "if we keep this up, at this rate we're going  to have to move to a more private place." Sara smirked.

"What, like the engine room? We barley got out of there before Jax showed up. Plus I'm getting tired of having to delete Gideon's security footage. What's wrong with an actual bed?" Leonard smiled.

"It's more entertaining."

"Hmmm," Sara smiled as she leaned down again, "I suppose I can agree with that." As they locked lips once more, Leonard ran his hands down her sides and hips. She moaned and bit his lip, causing him to make a lower noise. The combined sounds and shivers of desire prevented either of them from noticing Leonard's hands dislodging one of Sara's many knives and allowing it to slip between the couch cushions.

Sara's hands had just made it under Leonard's shirt and his were sliding down the back of her jeans when Micks angry tones reached their ears.

"BLONDIE! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

Len and Sara leapt apart, Sara rolling off the couch, onto the floor and standing up in one fluid motion while Len was left to sit up and turn towards the bridge, where a very pissed off arsonist was storming towards the office, murder in his eyes.

"YOU STABBED ME IN THE FUCKING ASS! WHAT THE HELL BLONDIE?"

Sara didn't even pause, just swiftly pulled another ever-present knife from out of nowhere. She opened her mouth to tell Mick to stop but the big man was already a statue, his eyes fixed on the gleaming steel in his Captains hand.

"Mick," Leonard stayed where he was as he spoke, "what the hell is going on?" Mick slowly raised one hand to point at Sara's blade.

"I've been finding blondie's ninja knives everywhere for weeks. I didn't really care, until one ended up in a chair and I sat on the damn thing!"

"How do you not notice a knife stuck in the seat of a chair?" Asked Sara as she lowered the one in her hand.

"That's not the point!" Mick snapped as The rest of the crew finally ran onto the bridge.

"I think what Mr. Rory means is that it is unsafe for you to be leaving your weapons all over the ship Miss Lance." Stein; always the diplomat.

"Yea," Jax agreed, "what the heck Sara, didn't you used to keep those locked up in the cargo hold or somthing?"

"I know, right?" Ray said. "Why are they suddenly in the most random of places; like the wall for instance?"

"Or my engine room?"

"Or in our place of study?" 

"Dude," Nate looked over at the professor, "just say library, will ya?"

"I -"

"Alright, alright!" Everyone turned towards the crook as he stood and interrupted the professors protest. 

"I can clear this whole thing up right now, although those of you with more . . .  _delicate ears_. . . may want to cover them.

"Oh boy." Sara muttered. But there was no stopping him. Mick had interrupted something enjoyable, and Leonard was annoyed.

"Sara and I make out all over the ship. You know this, some of you have even walked in on it." He glared at Ray who gulped noticeably. 

"Sometimes that kissing turns into sex. Which means our clothes come off and so do Sara's knives, and sometimes they get left behind. Also sometimes they end up in her hands and thus end up in nearby surfaces such as walls or knocked over chairs." All of this was said in very bored tones with his hands in his pockets. 

Everyone's eyes and mouths slowly got wider except for Sara, who just closed hers and pressed one hand to her forehead in exsaperation. 

Leonard paused and looked around.

"Any questions? No. Good." He grabbed Sara's hand and began dragging her away.

"Mick, go to the med bay and have Gideon fix up your ass. The next one to complain about the Captain's weapons gets one thrown at them by me. I may not be League of Assassins but I can still throw a knife."

No one dared say anything as the crook and the assassin walked away hand in hand.

As Leonard's door closed behind them he turned to look as Sara's beaming face.

"What." Her grin widened.

"If this is what it took to get you to a real bed I would've stabbed Mick in the ass weeks ago."

"Very funny assassin." And with that they resumed the activity that Mick had interrupted. 

 

* * *

 

This time, they made sure to collect all of Sara's knives afterward. Sara didn't want her boyfriend to end up in the same position as his best friend.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit longer and more involved than I originally planned, I like it tho. 
> 
> Please leave comments, I'd love to know what you think. Also, I legit wrote this in between two of my classes so sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. 
> 
> Side note: I am never writing fanfiction on my phone again. The number of times I've had to go back and fix spelling errors is ridiculous. My phone keeps wrongly auto-correcting EVERYTHING!


End file.
